Last Resort
by little-borgia
Summary: Pre-series. Conrad takes the family on a vacation in the hopes of winning his wife over.
1. Chapter 1

Conrad carried the bags to the car, wondering how they'd make room for it all.

"Is this the last of it?" He asked.

"The last of the kids' bags. Mine are still upstairs," she dropped the bags and turned back towards the house before he could complain about it. She could already feel a headache forming and they hadn't even hit the road yet.

It wasn't easy to convince Victoria to go on a family vacation, but Conrad had managed to recruit his fathers assistance in convincing her. He had thought of many excuses to give his father but in a moment of weakness, he had broken down in Edward's office. He told his father how Victoria had been unfaithful years ago, how he felt that ever since he eliminated the competition she seemed to be slipping through his fingers. Edward agreed that losing Victoria was not an option. He arranged a Grayson family vacation and set out to convince Victoria to go along.

Conrad hadn't told his father all the details on Victoria's affair. He knew that no one could know his wife had slept with a terrorist. He also knew that his father would start digging and Conrad couldn't risk his father uncovering the conspiracy against David Clarke. This had to work, Conrad thought. He had to find a way to fix things with his wife.

"Do I really have to go?" Daniel groaned. At 16 his idea of a fun time wasn't hanging around a ski resort with his parents, grandparents and his 8 year old sister.

"We all do, Daniel." Victoria said, struggling to carry her bags. She had hoped her son would be chivalrous and carry her bags but he didn't.

"Are you almost ready?" Conrad asked, hoping she didn't have much more luggage.

"I've got to get one more bag and Charlotte."

Daniel took his place in the backseat, shoving the earbuds into his ears and staring out the window. Victoria knew he wasn't thrilled with the arrangement and made Charlotte sit next the the other window. She hoped the middle seat would be enough distance to keep Charlotte distracted, otherwise she'd ask Daniel questions for the entire car ride. She was infatuated with her older brother but the feeling was not mutual.

"Ready?" Conrad asked as she slid into the passenger seat. He placed his hand on her leg and she offered him a half smile. He knew she didn't want to go, but he hoped they could make the most of it. He hoped a week spent with his mother would be enough to send Victoria running into his arms.

He put the car into drive, watching the manor get smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror. This plan had to work. He wasn't ready to lose her.


	2. Chapter 2

For anyone who didn't know them, they'd think the Grayson's were the picture perfect family. One thing was certain, both children had inherited at least one thing from their mother.

As with any long car ride, Victoria was sound asleep with her head resting against the glass window. She had always been beautiful, but he easily forgot how beautiful she was in her sleep. She was so calm and peaceful that he could barely keep his eyes off of her.

Daniel slept in the same position as his mother, with his headphones still plugged in. And Charlotte was sprawled across the backseat, her limbs going every which way. If it weren't for her seatbelt she would probably have been on the floor.

He was tempted to drive around a little longer and let them sleep, but instead pulled into the ski lodge. He woke Daniel first, who silently went into the lodge. Edward came out immediately and carried Charlotte into the house, careful not to wake her.

"She looks like an angel when she sleeps," Edward said, nudging his head towards Victoria.

"She always looks like an angel." Conrad fired back.

"You really think this trip will fix all your marital problems?"

"I've got to try, Dad." Conrad said, growing impatient. Edward sensed the tension and made his way to the house with Charlotte.

Conrad moved to the drivers side, carefully unbuckling her seatbelt and slowly moving her away from the door. She shifted but didn't wake up. He moved to the passenger side, slowly opening the door.

"Vic, we're here. Wake up..." He whispered as he stroked her hair. She moaned quietly as her long eyelashes fluttered open. She rubbed her eyes, still unaware that they had reached their destination. "We're here, baby." He repeated.

Finally coherent, she got out of the car, going to the trunk in search of the bags.

"It's late. Why don't you go in and go to bed? I'll get the bags."

"I need my bags to get ready for bed." She snapped. The harshness of her tone made Conrad flinch. He had hoped simply being somewhere else would have calmed her down.

"Victoria! It's good to see you. You look exhausted." Conrad's mother in law said. Victoria smiled but didn't reply. It was no secret that the two Grayson women did not get along. Eleanor had been accustomed to Stevie and never accepted Victoria as a part of the family. It didn't help that Edward was fascinated by Victoria. Although Edward and Eleanor had long since been divorced (Edward had 3 divorces after Eleanor) the two remained close. Victoria often wondered if it was jealousy, if Eleanor punished Victoria not only for being the other woman but for Conrad choosing her over his wife. To Eleanor, Victoria could never succeed. She was both too hot and too cold, both too nice and too sweet. She was both a good mother and a bad mother. The same with being a wife.

"She didn't even say a word to me. She must think she's too good-" Eleanor started when Conrad came into the house.

"She just woke up, Mom. She's exhausted. We drove all day." Conrad said, his patience already running thin.

"Am I to believe she drove a portion of the drive in order to give you a break?"

"This entire trip is to work on my marriage. If you can't respect that we'll leave take the kids and head somewhere else. You said you'd help me-"

"-Don't take that tone with me, Conrad."

"I mean it, Mom. If you aren't going to help we'll go somewhere else." He snapped.

She sighed as he made his way down the hallway.

"He's determined, I'll give him that." Edward said.

"He must not have gotten that from you. You never fought for me."

"Maybe if you were more like Victoria I would have," Edward said honestly and headed to bed. Eleanor let the words sink in, which only deepened her hatred for her daughter in law.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time he made his way to the bedroom, Victoria had already changed into her pajamas. Innocently enough, she climbed into the oversized bed, crawling across it towards him. The action was enough to make him stir. He wanted her so badly and being so close without actually getting to touch her was torture.

"Left?" She asked.

"What?"

"You always used to sleep on the left side. Do you still prefer it?" She said, annoyed that she had to keep repeating herself.

He couldn't believe she remembered. He had been sleeping in the guest room for a few years and thought she had forgotten any memories of their past.

"Yes, I do." She started to move towards her side of the bed when he stopped her. "Victoria, thank you for remembering."

Instead of answering she moved towards him, her small hands getting to work massaging his back. She knew it must have been sore from driving and yet he never complained about it.

Conrad didn't know what to think. She barely spoke to him, barely looked at him but her kind gesture had him second guessing everything he thought he knew. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that she wanted to rekindle their marriage, but twice in a matter of minutes she had been thoughtful. Logically he assumed she was trying to start the vacation on the right foot. After all, it wasn't her idea to go to the ski resort. She hated the cold. She hated his mother. Sadly, she probably hated him.

After a few minutes, she stopped. She let her hand trail along his arms as she started to walk away. He grabbed her hand as it brushed against hers. Instead of saying anything he gave her a smile as he squeezed her hand. She didn't smile back, but she didn't pull away.

He followed her lead and climbed into bed alongside her. He had forgotten how it felt to share the bed with someone. He had forgotten how warm Victoria always was. She made it feel like a heated blanket was on the bed. Feeling brave, he inched closer and closer until his hand could wrap around her tiny frame. She sighed but didn't move, didn't speak.

She may not have been making any sort of effort towards him, but she certainly wasn't fighting him on it. At least not tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel had agreed to take Charlotte to the slopes, hoping that doting on his little sister would be noticed by some college girls.

Conrad woke up earlier than Victoria, but let her sleep in. He was preparing breakfast in bed for her when his mother entered the kitchen.

"She's too good to eat out here with the rest of the family?"

"She's asleep, Mom." He said dryly.

"Is she going to sleep all day?" She demanded.

"Ellie," Edward groaned as he made his way into the kitchen "we talked about this."

"I don't think anyone needs coddled in order to be a member of the Grayson family. I think she forgets where she came from." She scoffed.

"I think I know exactly where I came from," Victoria fired back, surprising them all by standing in the doorway.

"I was just bringing you breakfast, my dear."

Victoria smiled at Conrad, suddenly grateful for his presence. She felt like she had an ally against his mother in law. If being nice to Conrad would irritate her, more reason to play nice.

"That's very sweet, Conrad. Thank you, but I was hoping to spend time with you. Any chance you'd like to join me?" she purred, her warm smile turning into a glare directed at Eleanor.

Conrad gulped at the idea, nodding immediately. "Of course. Anything you want."

"To spend the day with you, for starters." She found it hard to resist his excitement at the idea of spending time with her. It brought back memories of how incessant he was to go on a date when he had first met her in the art gallery. She couldn't help but wander where their relationship would be if he had fought that hard for her all along.

"Breakfast will be a few more minutes. Why don't you jump in the shower awhile? I'll be right there." He kissed her cheek as she nodded.

When she went to leave, Edward grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. "That's my girl," he whispered with a smile.

She shrugged, "your son did it all by himself. You should be really proud of him," she offered, knowing how much Conrad sought his fathers approval. She flashed Eleanor a wicked grin as she headed out.

Eleanor watched her ex-husband and son fawn over Victoria as she silently swore to herself to destroy Conrad's marriage by the end of this trip.


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria immediately noticed the disappointed look on Conrad's face as she made her way to the door.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," she scoffed.

"My dear, you could never disappoint me. I just accustomed to those dresses you normally wear," he admitted. "But you look beautiful."

"Perhaps if you wanted me to wear little dresses or skimpy bikinis you would have opted for a tropical vacation," she fired back. He knew she was right. Even in jeans and a knit sweater, she looked amazing. "Are you going to stare all day or are we actually going?" She teased, raising an eyebrow.

He took her to an exclusive restaurant that overlooked the slopes.

"I know you only agreed to come to spite my mother, but I'm glad you're here." He whispered quietly, keeping his gaze focused on the menu. He hated to admit it, but he was afraid to look up. It may have been for show, but he was enjoying the few days they'd had without a fight.

"That isn't why I agreed," she said, her voice so quiet he almost missed it.

After the waiter took their order, he stared at her. "So why? Why did you agree to join me?" He pressed.

She sighed, "Because you asked, Conrad."

"That's it?"

"Did you think I needed an elaborate reason?"

He stuttered for a moment, unsure how to answer. She couldn't help but find his nervousness endearing.

"When was the last time you invited me anywhere? It's been quite sometime."

He sat in silence, letting her words sink in. Had he neglected her that much over the years? He had assumed that she wanted nothing to do with him, but maybe his own fears had stood in the way.

Afterwards, he convinced her to go on a walk with him. She hated the cold, but she had to admit that it was beautiful on the snowy mountainside. She even let him hold her hand, secretly enjoying the warmth. Suddenly, Conrad stopped, grabbing her waist to hold her in place.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, running a hand along her hair, which was scattered with snowflakes.

"Conrad," she started, but he interrupted her.

"No, listen. I want to fix this marriage I want you, Victoria. I don't want to pretend to get along for the cameras or for my family. Give me a chance. One more chance, Victoria..."


End file.
